


I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus

by beesandlebrunes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandlebrunes/pseuds/beesandlebrunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Santa say something like that?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Faith @ destielsfalling on tumblr. Not beta read. Love you, Faith, and happy 19th birthday!!!

James Winchester woke up to a loud thump and deep-throated chuckling from downstairs. His bright blue eyes widened and he threw off his racecar blankie, presents on his mind. He opened his door just a crack and peered over the balcony into the den. The coast was clear. James squeezed out and tiptoed down the stairs. He heard another thump and froze on the last step, positioned to bolt back to his bedroom.  
  
More giggling. James finished his descent and crept around the staircase and stopped at the corner joining the den and the living room. He watched in awe of colorful shadows dancing on the opposite wall from the Christmas tree, until they were blocked by two large, conjoined shadows.  
  
James heard another thump, and a low “Careful, we’re going to knock over the tree.” It was Daddy, James was sure.  
  
James peeked around the corner at the Christmas tree and gasped. Daddy and Santa Claus! And… ew! They were kissing! Loudly, and Frenchly, with their tongues and hands like they did on T.V. and with the snowy Kansas night in the background and ewww! James pulled away and turned towards the staircase. He shuddered and stuck his tongue out and scrunched his face.  
  
“Have you been a good boy this year?” a different voice — Santa’s — said.  
  
James couldn’t hear the response. He was glad.  
  
“I don’t think you have,” said Santa. “I think you’ve been naughty…”  
  
James’s jaw dropped. Why would Santa say something like that?! Daddy wasn’t naughty! Daddy spoke in the church every Sunday, and cooked his family dinner, and washed all their clothes and did all he was s’posed to.  
  
Outrageous! With one last glance and shiver, James ran up the stairs and into his big sister Ellie’s room. He clicked the door shut, jumped onto Ellie’s bed, and burrowed himself into her covers.  
  
Ellie groaned. “What the heck, James?”  
  
His back to Ellie, James stared out the window and watched the snow pile up on their only neighbors Sam and Jess’s roof. He sniveled and pulled the thick, pink duvet farther over his mess of dark hair. “I saw Santa.”  
  
James could almost hear Ellie roll her eyes. “Great,” she said. “Please go back to your own room. I don’t want to wake up with your pee in my bed.”  
“Can I please sleep in your bed? Pretty please?”  
  
“Fine! But only because it’s Christmas.”  
  
The next morning, after they opened their presents and their dads were upstairs getting dressed for the party at Sam and Jess’s house, James told Ellie what he saw.  
  
“He was kissing Daddy. I saw Daddy kissing Santa.”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Ellie laughed quietly. She wouldn’t take her eyes off her new iPhone. “That’s gold.”  
  
“It was gross.”  
  
Ellie shook her head. “Shut up, James. You’ll understand when you’re older.”  
  
James pouted. He resigned himself to the kitchen and played Pokémon on his DS until it dawned on him who Santa really was.  
  
“Oh, gross! That’s even worse!”  
  
Dean and Cas exchanged funny looks as they came downstairs, their children laughing their butts off at who-knows-what. They just smiled, happy that their kids are enjoying Christmas as much as they were.


End file.
